criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Clayton
Elliot Clayton is the Tech Expert of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Cheltenham, England, Elliot is a 17-year-old tech expert who worked as a hacker prior to his tenure to the Bureau. He has messy black hair with strips of purple at the front. He also has silver piercings on his chin and left ear. He wears a gothic-themed t-shirt and jacket. Besides that, he is also wearing a spiked choker, a black glove on his right hand, a necklace with three beads, and earphones around his neck. He also has a dark sense of humor and is known to be analytical and immature. Notable Events of Criminal Case Murder's Cheap During the murder investigation of the finance minister of Greece, Demetrios Metaxas, Elliot was given a tablet to analyze. He used it to access the Greek Stock Exchange and invested Jack and the player's salary in an electronic coin, which was easy to achieve in huge amounts since Demetrios's intervention in the economy made it cheap. Elliot was expecting the market to normalize when Demetrios's killer is arrested, making the electronic coin more valuable, only to almost drive Jack to the limit. After the arrest of the killer, Elliot told the two investigators that as he predicted, the market finally normalized. Thanks to the risky investor, the team would receive a now-increased salary. Horseback Mountain After Andrei Beloglazov's murder was solved, everything was suggesting that SOMBRA's satellite had been built, so the Bureau needed to determine where the satellite went. Therefore, Carmen and the player were prompted to head to the satellite factory to search for clues. There, they found a locked safe which contained COSMORUS swipe cards. As Natasha Romanova made it clear she would no longer help the team on the train, the team sent the cards to Elliot for more information, only to discover that the cards were fake. Elliot revealed that SOMBRA was planning on disguising themselves as COSMORUS employees and using the cards to access one of the launch sites. As Carmen had no idea which site to look for, the team decided to turn to Yelena Tereshkova for help. Yelena revealed that the victim had an argument with someone about shipment in front of Mount Khan, and that prompted the team to head there. Carmen and the player found a delivery slip with the COSMORUS logo on it for a satellite, which confirmed that the satellite had indeed been built. However, they also found that the satellite was being shipped to Kazakhstan. Now feeling the team had no choice, Carmen attempted to call Natasha, but without success. So they turned to Elliot for help. They told him everything they had discovered, including the fact that Natasha did not answer her phone. Elliot agreed to help the Bureau gain high-level clearance into the launch site in Kazakhstan by hacking into COSMORUS’ security systems. A Stab in the Dark .]] Elliot was kidnapped by Anbu Devanesan during the latter's arrest. While Anbu prepared to ship him to SOMBRA's offices, Elliot managed to text a message for the team, informing them of his location. Although the message was not sent, Carmen and the player located the phone and, accompained by Jonah, followed the lead to the docks. There, they located Anbu, who was holding Elliot at gunpoint. Anbu threatened to pull the trigger on Elliot's head, but was stopped by Jonah, who shot him in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Anbu was then taken to trial and Elliot reunited with the team. Later, Elliot said he listened to Anbu ordering a ship to Indonesia, which gave the Bureau a new lead about SOMBRA's 'next level' to follow into the country. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Bureau, Elliot has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Elliot performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Number (09:00:00) *Cell Phone (09:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Camera (06:00:00) *Champagne Label (09:00:00) *Strange Symbol (09:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Postcard Message (03:00:00) *Military Radio (12:00:00) *Dog Tags (06:00:00) *CCTV Recordings (15:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Magazine Cover (09:00:00) *Strange Graph (06:00:00) *Tablet (12:00:00) *Disarmed Bomb (09:00:00) *Bank Note (09:00:00) *Fingerprints on Map (06:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Handprints (12:00:00) *Buoy (09:00:00) *Scribbles (06:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Rubies (09:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Binoculars (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Unlocked Device (09:00:00) *Phone (12:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Horus Eye Camera (12:00:00) *Surveillance Photo (09:00:00) *Night Vision Binoculars (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (06:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *Sultan’s Phone (12:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Lipstick Device (06:00:00) *Video Recording (09:00:00) *Phone (06:00:00) *COSMORUS Logo (06:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Funding Request (06:00:00) *Keycard (09:00:00) *Natasha's Files (06:00:00) Case #14: Only Truth Remains *Security Camera (12:00:00) *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (09:00:00) Case #15: O Deadly Night *Check (06:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder *Laptop (09:00:00) *Elliot's Device (06:00:00) *Unlocked Tablet (06:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain *Microfilm (06:00:00) *Open Safe (09:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Strange Device (12:00:00) *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Camera (15:00:00) *Locked Tablet (06:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Unlocked Tablet (12:00:00) *Magnetic Card (09:00:00) *Bottle Label (09:00:00) *Video Camera (06:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Reference Number (12:00:00) *Passport Details (06:00:00)] Case #21: Plagued by Death *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Laptop (06:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Brochure (09:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Unlocked Laptop (09:00:00) *Account Information (06:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Bracelet (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Video Camera (09:00:00) *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Cellphone (09:00:00) *Form Answers (06:00:00) *Security Cam DVD (03:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Laptop (09:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Locket Inscription (09:00:00) *Cute Camera (09:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Weapons Crate (06:00:00) *Communication Device (06:00:00) *DVD (06:00:00) Case #31: Death Match *Notebook's Contents (12:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Classroom Photo (09:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case #33: The Sweet Escape * Metcalf's Experiments (06:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die * Security Camera (09:00:00) * Cellphone (09:00:00) * Transmitter (09:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under *Data Recorder (12:00:00) *Rosary (09:00:00) *Documents (06:00:00) Case #36: Out of the Blue *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *CCTV footage (06:00:00) *Strange Machine (06:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn * Flight Recording (06:00:00) * Military Document (09:00:00) * Short Wave Radio (06:00:00) * Numbers on Punch Card (06:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Description ElliotClaytonDesc.jpg Screenshots Elliot - Case 116-1.png|Glancing 1 Elliot - Case 119-8.png|Glancing 2 Elliot - Case 116-3.png|Thinking 1 Elliot - Case 118-3.png|Thinking 2 Elliot - Case 116-5.png|Smiling Elliot - Case 124-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Elliot - Case 128-4.png|Fantasizing 2 ElliotClaytonwinking.png|Winking Elliot - Case 116-4.png|Grinning 1 Elliot - Case 116-6.png|Grinning 2 Elliot - Case 117-1.png|Yawning Elliot - Case 117-2.png|Handing his cheek. Elliot - Case 117-3.png|Combing hair with his fingers. Elliot - Case 119-1.png|Sad 1 Elliot - Case 128-2.png|Sad 2 Elliot - Case 119-2.png|Sweating 1 Elliot - Case 119-5.png|Sweating 2 Elliot - Case 120-1.png|Sweating 3 Elliot - Case 122-2.png|Sweating 4 Elliot - Case 128-3.png|Sweating 5 EClaytonSweating6.png|Sweating 6 Elliot - Case 124-1.png|Disgusted Elliot - Case 119-7.png|Embarrassed 1 Elliot - Case 128-1.png|Embarrassed 2 Elliot - Case 118-2.png|Serious 1 Elliot - Case 127-1.png|Serious 2 Elliot - WECase 31-1.png|Serious 3 Elliot - Case 123-1.png|Confident Elliot - Case 131-1.png|Angry Elliot - Case 119-6.png|Infuriated Elliot - Case 119-10.png|Shocked Elliot - Case 119-3.png|Hysterical 1 Elliot - Case 119-4.png|Hysterical 2 EClaytonUnpleasant.png|Unpleasant. Elliot - Case 118-7.png|Talking over the phone. Elliot - Case 118-5.png|On the phone, shocked. Elliot - Case 118-6.png|On the phone, combing hair with his fingers 1. ElliotOnThePhoneCombingHisHair2.png|On the phone, combing hair with his fingers 2. ElliotOnThePHone,Serious.png|On the phone, serious. Elliot - Case 124-4.png|Clueless Elliot - Case 133-1.png|Typing claytonlaptop.png|Holding his laptop. Elliot - Case 124-2.png|Holding his laptop, shocked. Elliot - Case 132-1.png|Holding his laptop, grinning. Elliot-17.png|Holding his laptop, excited. Elliot - WECase 31-2.png|Holding his laptop, thinking. ElliotLaptopSerious.png|Holding his laptop, serious. ElliotLaptop.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat and holding his laptop, grinning. EClaytonRaincoat.png|Donning a raincoat. Elliot - Case 118-4.png|Holding a beer can. Elliot - Case 130-1.png|Holding Nick Kringle's phone. Elliot - Case 130-2.png|Holding Nick Kringle's phone displaying a 3D hologram blueprint of a satellite. EClaytonHoldingCellphone.png|Holding a phone. EClaytonHoldingCellphone2.png|Ditto. EClaytonHoldingCellphone3.png|Showing his phone. EClaytonHoldingCellphone4.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Holding a device. Elliot - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-4.png|Taken hostage by Anbu Devanesan. Elliot - WECase 32-5.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-6.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-7.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-8.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-9.png|Injured 1 Elliot - WECase 32-10.png|Injured 2 Elliot - WECase 32-11.png|Injured 3 Elliot - WECase 32-12.png|Injured 4 Elliot - WECase 32-13.png|Injured 5 Elliot - WECase 32-14.png|Injured 6 Jonah and Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Elliot and Jonah. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Elliot and Carmen. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-3.png|Elliot being hugged by Carmen. ElliotSantaHat.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat. ElliotLab.png|Elliot's lab render. Elliotpartner.jpg|The player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Comingsoonwe.png|Elliot in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Promotional Stills ElliotFreeJuice.jpg|Elliot featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. Trivia *Elliot owns a Pear laptop, the in-game Mac clone. *Elliot is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Elliot is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Bureau, Elliot appears in every single World Edition case-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects